


Glow

by remuslives23



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, inspired by remeciel's art, old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 02:29:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2905901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remuslives23/pseuds/remuslives23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This Discussion had been a long time coming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glow

Glow

Sirius cast a side-long glance at Remus as the sandy-haired boy stretched and yawned in front of the Common Room fireplace. For a moment, he panicked, thinking that Remus was going to go up to the dorm and that his half-formed plans to finally confront the other boy about this tension, this... prickling between them had been thwarted. But Remus simply turned a page of his novel and curled up into a corner of the soft armchair.

Sirius looked around. Only a few students were left in the room now and, as he watched, they stood and began to pack their books away as if they had heard his silent but heartfelt pleas for them to bugger the hell off.

He took a deep breath, trying desperately to settle his nerves. This Discussion – with a capital D because the possible ramifications of it were momentous enough to warrant it – had been a long time coming in Sirius' opinion. It should have happened when their gazes started lingering a little too long on each other, when their smiles became a little bit brighter around each other, when their fingers began to search for skin contact when they touched each other. He and Remus had been dancing around each other for so long now that the thought of taking that step, of finally admitting that the sparking electricity between them meant something, was both completely thrilling and utterly terrifying.

His foot tapped an anxious, erratic rat-a-tat-tat on the floor and Remus looked up, eyeing Sirius' bouncing leg with disapproval. It stopped its frenetic motion immediately and as Remus looked back down at his book, Sirius was left marveling at how, with one glance, the other boy managed to take complete control of him.

Would he be that firm in bed? Would he tell me what to do? Would he restrain me? Punish me if I disobeyed? Oh, gods...

Sirius shuddered, his toes curling in his shoes as his cock throbbed painfully, straining against his zipper. He closed his eyes as images swam through his mind, gritting his teeth hard to stop a moan from slipping out.

'Night, Sirius, Remus,' one of the departing students called and Sirius' head snapped around.

'Good night,' Remus called softly, drawing Sirius' attention back to him.

He was startled to see the intensity in those blue orbs as Remus caught and held his gaze while the last of their peers disappeared up the spiraling staircase. Then Remus shut his book with a too-loud snap that made Sirius blink, breaking their connection.

'Are you heading up as well?' Remus asked, carefully placing his book on the small table beside his chair.

Sirius shook his head, his heart thumping so fast and furious that he was sure Remus would be able to see it under his skin, hear it in the quiet of the room. He swallowed hard, leaning forward and bracing his forearms on his thighs as he linked his shaking fingers together.

'I was thinking...' Sirius stopped to clear his throat when he realised how strangled his voice sounded. 'That we could... talk...'

Remus cocked his head to one side in a gesture that was so appealing that Sirius had to clench his hands together tighter to stop himself from grasping Remus' face and snogging the other boy until that clever, witty tongue of his could form nothing more than a babble of insensible half-words and sounds.

'We can do that,' Remus murmured, settling back into the armchair in a relaxed pose, arms on the arms rest, legs spread out in front of him. 'Did you have a specific topic in mind?'

Sirius bit back the detailed and graphic regaling of the very specific things he'd like to do with Remus and stood up, unable to sit still any longer. He pulled at his shirt, praying it was covering his obvious arousal and began to pace in front of the fireplace.

'Remus...we – you and me, that is – we have...or I hope we have...you might not...'

'Sirius,' Remus interrupted, sitting up straight now and frowning in confusion. 'I'm not drunk. Therefore, this conversation makes no sense. Complete sentences would help.'

But Sirius knew that there was no way he was going to be able to get a whole, coherent sentence to pass his lips tonight. So, with a little sound of desperation, he launched himself forward to land on his knees between Remus' thighs, grasped the other boy's startled face between his hands, and kissed him hard.

He pulled back quickly, face flushed, and eyed a wide-eyed Remus warily. 'I couldn't say it...I just...I want...' he stammered hoarsely, but his stuttering speech was cut off when Remus' surprised expression morphed into a broad smile.

Remus grabbed a handful of Sirius' shirt and pulled him forward until their chests were pressed together – warm and solid – and their hot, moist, rapid exhalations were mingling in the minute space between them.

'Me too,' Remus rasped out before he leaned in and caught Sirius' lips in a sweet, soft kiss that made Sirius melt against him in both relief and desire.

Sirius' lips parted on a quiet moan as Remus sucked lightly on his bottom lip then a louder sound of abject pleasure slipped from his lips as Remus' tongue slipped over his own.

The kiss grew – deeper, hungrier – pulling the most incredible noises from Remus that sent powerful shudders along Sirius' spine. Their breathing became laboured and loud in the otherwise silent room then Sirius crawled into Remus' lap, straddling his legs and rocking their erections together at a rapidly increasing pace. Remus' hands carded through Sirius' long, dark hair then trailed down his back to cup Sirius' hips, tugging him closer.

'Sirius...' he whispered sibilantly, tearing his mouth away to press greedy, open-mouthed kisses along the curve of Sirius' neck. 'Wanted this for so long...'

Sirius mumbled an agreement, sliding his hands from their position framing Remus' jaw, down his chest until he reached the other man's waistband. A finger brushed over the hard line of his erection and Remus moaned, arching up into the touch. Sirius tugged on Remus' shirt, pulling it from his pants then slipped his hands beneath the fabric. He dragged them over the taut abdomen, the too-prominent ribs, the pectoral muscles that twitched under Sirius' palms.

Remus whispered, 'Fuck,' under his breath then moved his hands around to Sirius' chest, fingers fumbling at the buttons of his shirt. He had it off in seconds, pushing it down Sirius' arms to drop carelessly on the floor. When his hands shifted to Sirius' zipper, Sirius, panting hard, reached down to stay his deft fingers.

'Here?' he breathed, exhilarated that Remus wanted him every bit as much as he wanted the werewolf, but slightly nervous about their public location.

Remus swallowed hard, Sirius' eyes drawn to the undulation of his throat and he followed up the hot gaze with a long lick from the hollow at the base right up to Remus' chin.

'Bloody hell,' Remus muttered as he rocked up into the cradle of Sirius' thighs. 'The others are up in the room, and I can't...' He stopped, licking his lips as he stared at Sirius hungrily. 'I don't think I can stop now we've finally started.'

A whimper – an actual whimper – escaped Sirius' throat and he crashed his lips back to Remus' as he let go of the other boy's fingers, the both of them making short work of his fly. Then they twisted and turned to get Sirius' trousers and pants off without dislodging him from Remus' lap or lips.

'Oh, Merlin,' Sirius whispered into Remus' mouth as a scarred hand nudged the erection that was poking out unashamedly from his body. 'Moony...gods!'

He shoved Remus' shirt up to his shoulders, unable to stop himself from thrusting his naked cock against Remus' bare belly and moaning, 'That feels so good,' as Remus nipped frantically at his lips.

'Get my bloody pants off,' Remus hissed, pulling back, his fingers biting into the flesh of Sirius' buttocks as, over and over, he pushed his cloth-covered groin against Sirius' leg. 'Hurry, please...'

Sirius scooted back, breaking contact with Remus' skin and moaning at the loss. He stood up, watching as Remus tore open his fly and, lifting up, shoved his trousers and pants down to his ankles. Sirius blinked as the wide expanse of flesh was exposed, his mouth going dry at the sight of Remus' long, lean body. The fire was throwing golden beams of light across Remus' skin and it almost looked as though he was glowing.

Sirius' breathing faltered as the realisation hit him. They were here. Remus and he were really here after waiting for so long for each other and, to his horror, Sirius felt a lump forming in his throat and his eyes began to sting.

'Sirius?' Remus queried, sensing his hesitancy. He reached out a hand, sliding it through Sirius' hair then cupping his shoulder. 'Okay?'

Sirius smiled, flattening a hand over the other boy's heart. 'Perfect,' he murmured, wrapping his fingers around the knot of Remus' tie and pulling him towards him. 'You...this... It's perfect.'

Remus looked up at him with such longing, with such ferocity and desire and affection, that it made Sirius ache all over. Dipping his head, he kissed Remus, gently at first then, as he moved back into the other boy's lap, with a passion that he could no longer dampen. Remus responded in kind, his hands slipping between Sirius' legs to wrap around his shaft, to fumble inexpertly with his tightening sac. Sirius keened softly, burying his face in Remus' neck as he reciprocated, stroking Remus in the same rhythm the werewolf had picked up, both of them thrusting wantonly into each other's fists.

The world exploded into a kaleidescope of colour and light just a minute later and Sirius arched his back, throwing his head back as he cried out Remus' name. He could feel Remus as he joined him, shuddering and cursing underneath him as sticky warmth spread across Sirius' hand. He collapsed onto Remus' chest as the world righted itself, feeling Remus' heart beating out a rapid tattoo beneath his cheek.

Slowly, their breathing evened out and their skin cooled, Sirius shivering as his sweat-damp flesh broke out in goose bumps.

'We should get dressed,' Remus murmured, rubbing his hands up and down Sirius' bare back. 'It's getting cold and besides, we might just terrify one of the house elves when they come to check on the fire.'

Sirius chuckled and raised his head, smiling down at Remus. 'That was...'

'Amazing,' Remus finished and Sirius nodded in agreement.

'Better than I'd ever imagined, and I've got a pretty bloody good imagination,' Sirius said, kissing Remus softly on the lips before he stood, wincing as his strained thigh muscles objected.

They dressed, taking an inordinate length of time over the simple task as they both kept stopping to touch, to kiss. Sirius ran a hand lightly over Remus' stomach before the other boy pulled down his shirt, reluctant to leave the warmth that was this little world they'd created for themselves in front of the crackling fire for his cold bed.

'Could we...?' he said suddenly then bit his lip when Remus looked up curiously.

'Could we what?'

Sirius felt heat rushing to his cheeks and he looked down at his still-bare feet. 'Could we maybe sleep down here tonight? I just...'

'Yes,' Remus said in a rush and Sirius looked up, smiling when he realised Remus was just as averse to leaving this moment as he was.

Sirius Transfigured some small cushions into a larger one that would accommodate the both of them then they curled up together, a little self-conscious. Facing each other, they just stared for a minute before Sirius suddenly broke out into giggles at the ridiculousness of the situation. Remus grinned as well and put his arms around Sirius, hiding his face in his shoulder.

The laughter broke the awkward tension and Sirius curved himself around Remus, muttering, 'We are idiots,' then sighing in contentment when Remus nodded agreement before pressing a kiss to his collarbone.

They lay together in silence, hands traveling lightly over each other as they relaxed. Sirius felt Remus' breath tickling his neck as the other boy drifted off. His eyes scanned the room absently. Everything was the same: same common room, same couch, same stupid lion painting on the wall, and yet, everything was different, everything was just a little bit brighter, a little bit better now.

Everything... glowed.

Sirius smiled to himself, tightening his arms around Remus before he closed his heavy eyes.

fin.


End file.
